The world's energy demands are ever increasing and cannot be sustained by conventional fuel sources alone. Therefore, biofuels are needed as an alternative source of energy. The current production of fuel grade ethanol utilizes food crops such as corn grain, which consumes about 25% of U.S corn production and therefore competes with food source [1,2, the world wide web at 1.eere.energy.gov/biomass/pdfs/us_biofuels_industry_report.pdf]. Lignocellulosic biomass is a renewable alternative source for bioethanol production, which includes agricultural wastes such as pinewood, citrus peel, corn stover, poplar waste, bagasse and rice straw. Currently, large amount of these biomass feed stocks are available for their conversion to fermentable sugars for bioethanol production (United States Department of Energy, on the world wide web at 1.eere.energy.gov/biomass/feedstock_databases.html). Lignocellulosic biomass is rich in cellulose and hemicellulose which are difficult to breakdown into fermentable sugars due to the complex structure of the cell wall. For breakdown of complex biomass, chemical and physical pretreatments of these materials are necessary. These treatments are expensive, have serious environmental consequences and impact enzymatic hydrolysis [3]. To reduce such environmental effects of pretreatments, a cost effective and environmentally friendly solution should be considered. As the cellulosic biomass is composed of complex cellulose, hemicellulose and various entangled fibers, concurrent action of different enzyme classes such as cellulases, glucosidases, hemicellulases and accessory enzymes including esterases, lipases, pectate lyases etc. are required, in large quantities [3]. Simultaneous action of these enzymes can increase the access of each enzyme to the cellulosic biomass.